Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. This growth has been fueled by wireless services providing freedom of movement to the mobile public, and cutting the tether to hardwired communication systems. As a result of service enhancements, the popularity of wireless services is expected to continue to grow rapidly. Part of the growth is due to ease of use and improvements to the user experience of modern cellular services. One option that improves ease of use involves over-the-air activation of new phones and mobile devices.